familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ottawa County, Ohio
| founded date = March 6 | seat wl = Port Clinton | largest city wl = Port Clinton | area_total_sq_mi = 585 | area_land_sq_mi = 255 | area_water_sq_mi = 330 | area percentage = 56% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 41428 | density_sq_mi = 163 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.co.ottawa.oh.us | named for = the Ottawa tribe or a word meaning "trader" | district = 5th | district2 = 9th }} Ottawa County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 41,428. Its county seat is Port Clinton. The county is named either for the Ottawa Indians who lived there, or for an Indian word meaning "trader". Ottawa County comprises the Port Clinton, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Toledo-Port Clinton, OH Combined Statistical Area. History On September 10, 1813, during the War of 1812, nine vessels of the United States Navy under Commodore Oliver Hazard Perry, decisively defeated six vessels of Great Britain’s Royal Navy in the Battle of Lake Erie near Put-in-Bay. This action was one of the major battles of the war. Ottawa County was formed on March 6, 1840 from portions of Erie, Lucas and Sandusky counties. It was named after the North American Indian tribe of the Ottawa. In 1974, the County Courthouse was listed on the National Register of Historic Places. The county is notable in presidential politics for being a bellwether, having continuously voted for the winning candidate for thirteen elections beginning in 1964. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (56%) is water. It is the third-smallest county in Ohio by land area. It borders Ontario across Lake Erie. Adjacent counties *Essex County, Ontario, Canada (northeast) *Erie County (southeast) *Sandusky County (south) *Wood County (west) *Lucas County (northwest) National protected areas * Ottawa National Wildlife Refuge (part) * Perry's Victory and International Peace Memorial Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 40,985 people, 16,474 households, and 11,729 families residing in the county. The population density was 161 people per square mile (62/km²). There were 25,532 housing units at an average density of 100 per square mile (39/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.56% White, 0.65% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.44% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. 3.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,474 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,224, and the median income for a family was $51,919. Males had a median income of $39,823 versus $24,727 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,973. About 4.20% of families and 5.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.40% of those under age 18 and 5.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 41,428 people, 17,503 households, and 11,884 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 27,909 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.5% white, 0.8% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.9% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 44.6% were German, 11.9% were Irish, 9.8% were English, 6.3% were American, and 6.1% were Polish. Of the 17,503 households, 26.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.7% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.1% were non-families, and 27.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.82. The median age was 46.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $53,463 and the median income for a family was $64,258. Males had a median income of $52,736 versus $33,557 for females. The per capita income for the county was $27,809. About 6.3% of families and 9.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.9% of those under age 18 and 6.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government and politics County officials The County elects 9 holders. Ottawa County Elected Officials Transportation Major highways * Interstate 80 * Interstate 90 * Ohio State Route 2 * Ohio State Route 19 * Ohio State Route 51 * Ohio State Route 53 * Ohio State Route 105 * Ohio State Route 163 * Ohio State Route 269 * Ohio State Route 590 Airports *Erie-Ottawa Regional Airport *Middle Bass-East Point Airport *Middle Bass Island Airport *North Bass Island Airport *Put-in-Bay Airport Communities City *Port Clinton (county seat) Villages *Clay Center *Elmore *Genoa *Marblehead *Oak Harbor *Put-in-Bay *Rocky Ridge Townships *Allen *Bay *Benton *Carroll *Catawba Island *Clay *Danbury *Erie *Harris *Portage *Put-in-Bay *Salem Unincorporated communities *Blackberry Corner *Camp Perry *Catawba Island *Curtice *Danbury *Elliston *Forest Park *Graytown *Grodis Corner *Gypsum *Hickory Grove *Isle St. George *Lacarne *Lakeside *Lakeside Marblehead *Limestone *Locust Point *Martin *Middle Bass *Trowbridge *Williston *Yale Notable residents *Crystal Bowersox - singer-songwriter, 2010 American Idol runner-up, from Elliston *Louis C. Shepard - American Civil War Medal of Honor recipient from Ashtabula County, buried in Lakeview cemetery, Port Clinton, Ohio. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ottawa County, Ohio References External links *Ottawa County Government's website Category:Ottawa County, Ohio Category:1840 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1840